The Fourth Year
by aayshun
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I promise the story gets better as it goes along. & Pardon the lame title. It's Sage Olliver's fourth year at Hogwarts. She expects the year to be fun since the Triwizard Tournament is to be held at Hogwarts. However, what she finds is that as the year goes on, everything gets more and more intense.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of September was a day that Sage and Rachel Olliver had both come to love. It was the day that the Hogwarts Express left for Hogwarts. The girls rushed around their house, packing a few last-minute necessities as their mother yelled at them to hurry up, reminding them that they could not be late for the train. The sisters got their belongings together and finally left the house.

Sage and Rachel reached the Muggle train station and rushed to the wall that lead to Platform 9 3/4. They ran through it, followed by their parents. The Olliver family said a quick good-bye to each other, and then the girls boarded the train. Sage glanced at the platform's clock and saw that the time was 10:58. They had arrived with two minutes to spare.

Sage and Rachel separated, searching for their friends. Sage found Stacy Moore almost instantly. Stacy had saved them their usual compartment and as Sage passed by a group of good-looking sixth-year boys, she giggled.

"Check out those boys, Stace," she whispered loudly.

Stacy rolled her eyes and pushed her best friend into the compartment and slid the door shut. Sometimes she wondered how she could have ever befriended such an odd girl. Stacy thought back to the first time she had ever met Sage. It had been at Ollivander's when they were both mere first-years. Ever since that fateful meeting, the two had been practically inseparable, despite the fact that they were in different houses. Sage had been sorted into Gryffindor and Stacy had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but they hadn't let their house difference interfere with their friendship. Over the past three years, they had forged an unbreakable bond.

"I'm so hungry," whined Sage. "When do you think the trolley will come?"

Stacy shrugged and said, "I suppose it will start its rounds when the train starts moving."

Sage groaned. She hadn't been able to eat breakfast because both she and Rachel had woken up late. Fortunately, the train's whistle sounded and the train started to move. Sighing, Sage sprawled onto the seat.

"So, what's happened this summer, Stacy?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, Mum and Dad have gotten worse. We got into an argument and I swear they almost used the Cruciatus Curse on me," Stacy explained. "I don't know what's stressing them out so much. You-Know-Who has been gone for a long time. I don't get why they keep telling me to join the Death Eaters."

Stacy's parents were members of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's group of loyal followers. Having grown up in such an evil atmosphere, Stacy should have been sorted into Slytherin. The fact that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw had truly angered her parents.

"And during the argument, they brought up the fact that I was sorted into the wrong house and that it's messing with my brain somehow," Stacy sighed.

"You need to leave your home," Sage said, a familiar pang of sorrow shooting through her. "Stay with me if you have to, but you can't go back there."

"I can't drag you into this anymore than I already have, Sage! If my parents ever found out that I told you, they'd kill you," Stacy said, running a hand through her hair.

"Stace..." Sage began. But just as she was about to say more, their compartment door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in.

The usual sneer on his face dropped when he saw Stacy. Something flashed across his face, but it was gone before Sage could register what it was. Clearing his throat, Draco straightened up, the sneer back in its proper place.

"Wrong compartment," he said, stepping back out and leaving without closing the door.

Sliding the door closed, Sage turned and gave Stacy a look.

"So what's going on with you and Malfoy?" she asked. "He had a funny look on his face when he saw you."

Stacy and Draco had known each other since early childhood due to the fact that their parents were both involved in the Dark Arts.

"Nothing's going on between us," Stacy said. "We used to be good friends but then he started ignoring me in public. My family and I even went over to his house once this summer, but we barely talked."

"Well, he's a horribly rude person, so it's okay! You're not missing out on anything," Sage said as enthusiastically as she could.

"Thanks but that's not helping," Stacy said, even though she cracked a smile.

The squeak of the food trolley interrupted their conversation. Sage grabbed a handful of Galleons and bolted out of the compartment. Unfortunately, she didn't see that there were people right in front of her door and plowed straight into two boys, Galleons flying through the air.

Apologizing profusely, Sage scrambled around, gathering up her coins. Two pairs of hands helped her pick up the fallen money and then took her by the arms and helped her up. She looked up at the identical faces of the boys she had run into: the Weasley twins. She had heard of their pranks and occasionally seen them around the Gryffindor common room, but other than that, she had never talked to them before.

Sage blushed and stammered out several apologies while the twins looked at her in amusement. They handed her the Galleons they had picked up and smiled at her, kindly saying that it wasn't her fault. They smiled sweetly as they walked off. Sage smiled back and then went after the trolley, ignoring Stacy's loud laughter.

After buying a massive amount of food with the Galleons that hadn't been knocked out of her hand when she ran into Fred and George, Sage walked back to her compartment and dumped everything out of her arms. Pocketing the money she didn't use, she started eating. Stacy picked up a Chocolate Frog and ate it, savoring the sweet treat.

Sage thought she felt something move in her pocket but ignored it and reached for an Every Flavor Bean. But then she felt something _crawl_ out of her pocket. Looking down, she saw several Galleons that had grown legs, like spiders, crawling all over her legs and her right arm. She stifled a scream.

Stacy was frozen with shock, unable to take her eyes off of the scuttling coins. Unable to bear it any longer, Sage swept the spider Galleons off of her arm and flicked the ones off of her legs. She was near tears as she tried to stomp on the spiders. She soon gave up and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What is going on?" Stacy asked, her fear of spiders keeping her immobile. "Who would do something like this?"

Sage was about to say that she didn't know when a thought struck her: Fred and George.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins must have charmed her Galleons while she was busy picking up the ones that had fallen further away! Anger bubbled up inside of her. Today just wasn't the day to unleash a bunch of Galleon spiders in her compartment. In a low, controlled voice, Sage told Stacy of what the devilish twins had done. Stacy rolled her eyes in annoyance and muttered something under her breath that Sage couldn't hear.

Eventually the charm wore off and the Galleons were back to being normal coins. Sage started to form a plan to get revenge. She figured something out and whispered the plan to Stacy, who grinned. Quietly, they both left their compartment and went off to search for the one the twins were in. It took only a few minutes to find them. When they reached the boys' compartment, they had to duck back because Fred, George, and two of their friends walked out laughing. Sage and Stacy stayed hidden until they disappeared further down the train. Sage grinned. Everything was perfect.

Stepping silently into the now empty compartment, the girls got to work. Stacy took out her wand, pointed it at the half-eaten food, and whispered, "_Wingardium leviosa_." She concentrated on making it levitate in the air while Sage did the rest of the work. Having found Fred and George's belongings, she searched through the bags and pocketed a few items that wouldn't be missed until later. She discovered that the boys had foolishly left their wands behind and slipped them into the pocket of her school robes as well. Feeling satisfied, she walked to the compartment door and peeked out. They weren't back yet. She saw that the compartment across from Fred and George's was open and empty, so she told Stacy that they would hide in their to watch their plan unfold.

They hid in the compartment and waited. Stacy made sure that her levitating charm held. The food was all gathered near the ceiling and hopefully it wouldn't be noticed until it was too late. A few moments later, the twins and their friends returned. The girls heard Fred and George bragging about the charm they had put on a girl's Galleons and how they would have loved to see the look on her face when they grew legs and started crawling. Stacy and Sage heard the boys enter their compartment, their laughter still going on. The girls slid open their door a crack to see what was happening.

"Ready?" Sage whispered.

"Wait..." Stacy whispered back.

They turned their attention back to the boys, who were still all laughing and chatting.

"Guys," Lee Jordan interrupted. "Where's our food?"

The other three boys fell silent. They looked around their compartment as if they expected it to have wandered off into a corner.

"It was probably some bloody Slytherin," George said. "Good for nothing prats."

Stacy glanced at Sage, who grinned and nodded. Sage slid open the compartment door a little more. Stacy released her levitating charm on the food and after a few moments more of staying suspended in the air, the food rained down onto the twins' heads. They froze in shock. Slowly, one of the twins raised a hand a touched his head. It came away sticky and smelly.

"When I find out who bloody did this, they'll pay," Fred said through gritted teeth.

A group of students passing by saw the Weasleys and stopped outside of their compartment. After a short pause, they all started laughing. The laughter caused nearby students to come out of their compartments to see what was going on. Soon, a large group of students were crowded in the small hallway, laughing at the Weasley twins' misfortune.

"George, get me my wand, would ya?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Sure thing, Fredward," George replied. He searched through both their bags for their wands but came up empty. Slightly panicked, he dumped the contents of their bags onto the seat and searched through everything.

"Our wands are gone!" he exclaimed, tossing things aside in his frenzied search.

"No, that can't be true!" Fred said, his voice rising. He whirled around to glare at the crowd just outside the door.

"Alright, which one of you gits did this?" he demanded, his eyes searching every face. "It's not funny anymore. Not that it ever was."

No one was laughing anymore.

"We have to search every compartment," George whispered to his twin.

The crowd started to disperse. Nobody noticed two girls slipping away as well.

"That'll take way too long," Fred said.

"But it's the only way we can make sure we don't miss anyone!" his twin replied.

"Yeah, alright," Fred sighed.

And with that, the twins set off.


	3. Chapter 3

When the girls got back to the relative safety of their compartment, they burst out laughing. They had been successful in making the twins unhappy and getting away with some of their belongings.

"Did you see their faces when the food fell on them?" Sage asked as she gasped for breath.

Stacy tried to subdue her laughter long enough to reply but couldn't do it. Instead, she nodded while wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

"That was too funny," Sage said with a smile. "We make an excellent team."

"What are we going to do with the stuff you took from them?" Stacy managed to get out.

"Not sure yet," Sage replied. The two best friends spent the next hour discussing all the possible things they could do with the boys' personal items. They had just reached for more snacks when Fred and George Weasley barged in.

"Can we help you with something?" Sage asked, arching an eyebrow.

George crossed his arms and said, "I believe you have something of ours."

"I believe you're wrong," Sage said.

"Since there's nothing we can help you with, the door is right behind you," Stacy said. "Feel free to leave."

At that moment, the train started to screech to a halt. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Students started to stream out in groups of threes and fours.

"Time to get going," Stacy announced. She and Sage started to pack the trolley food into their bags. They finished packing all their belongings rather quickly and faced the twins.

"We honestly don't know what you're talking about," Sage said. "Please stop wasting our time and let us out."

George looked at Fred, who nodded. George took a step forward and in the confined space, Sage had no choice but to step back. George kept walking forward until Sage had her back against the window. Putting both hands on the window on either side of her head, George looked into her eyes and spoke.

"We know you were in our compartment to get revenge on us. So why don't you give us our wands back so that we can all go enjoy the feast that's waiting for us in the Great Hall?" he said, his face merely inches from Sage's, who was looking back at him defiantly.

"Revenge?" Sage asked with a frown. "...Ooooh. I get it. You two were the ones who charmed my Galleons! Thanks for confessing to that."

George continued to stare at her, refusing to back down. After a few long moments of staring each other down, Sage's face broke into a smile. She pulled two wands out of her pocket and waved them in George's face. Leaning closer to him, she said, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you turn my money into creepy little insects."

Without taking his eyes away from Sage's light blue ones, George grabbed the wands and walked backward towards his brother.

"Let's go, Fred," he said, and with that, the twins left the compartment.

"I take it they didn't notice the other stuff we took is missing?" Stacy said with a grin.

"Nope," Sage said with a laugh. "It'll be interesting when they do find out, though."

"Should I take some of it?" Stacy inquired. "Or should you just keep it all?"

"Well it depends on how much more you want to get involved in this," Sage replied.

"What fun is anything when your best friend isn't right by your side doing it all with you?" Stacy said with a smile.

Sage hugged her and replied," Absolutely no fun at all."

She took out two bags of what looked like sweets and handed them to her friend.

"I've absolutely no idea what these are but don't eat them. Alright?" she said.

"Yeah, sure," Stacy said, putting the sweets in her bag.

The rest of the train was silent. All of the other students had already made their way to the carriages.

"I hope we're not too late," Sage said as they walked to an exit. "Hope there are some carriages left."

"No, I see one over there," Stacy pointed out. "Looks like it's the last one."

They got into the carriage and sat down across from each other. They started moving and then the girls heard the sound of running coming from behind them. Turning, they saw Draco Malfoy jump into their carriage. Sage glanced at Stacy, who was looking nervous as Draco sat down next to her.

Looking at the carriage's other occupants, his sneer faltered. He looked at Stacy and gave her a slight nod, then pretended to be engrossed in the passing scenery. Sage looked at Stacy and mouthed, _talk to him_, but she only shook her head. The ride to Hogwarts was spent in uncomfortable silence.

Draco jumped down as soon as the carriage stopped. He started to hurry away but paused as if a thought crossed his mind. He turned back around just as Sage got off the carriage. Walking back, he offered a hand to Stacy to help her down. Stacy looked surprised but put her hand in Draco's. She stepped down and Draco put his other hand on her waist to prevent her from falling. Then, with a small smile at Stacy, he walked into the castle.

"So... he likes you," Sage stated, grinning.

"He does not!" Stacy denied. "He was just being polite, that's all."

"Ha! Polite?" Sage scoffed. "Draco doesn't know the meaning of that word!"

Professor McGonagall spotted them standing outside.

"Girls! Come quickly! The feast is about to start! Let's not linger out here!" she called out sternly.

Sage and Stacy giggled and ran inside, saying a quick hello as they raced past their Transfiguration professor. Once they reached the Great Hall, they said good-bye to each other and separated to go sit at the proper table. At the Gryffindor table, Sage sat at the end that was the closest to the teacher's table. She slid onto the bench just as Professor Dumbledore started his welcoming speech.

After listening to the headmaster talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the two other schools got introduced. Then it was finally time to eat. Everyone piled their plates high and talked happily. Older students wondered who would be chosen to participate in the Tournament.

Half an hour later, over half of the students had already left the Great Hall to either sleep or catch up with their friends. Sage finished her cinnamon roll and sighed happily. She got up from the table to go to the Gryffindor dormitories. Stacy had already left ten minutes earlier so Sage had no reason to hang around the Great Hall any longer. She walked out into the corridor and took in the sight of students lingering around, talking to their friends that were in different houses.

She said hello to the other Gryffindor students she saw in the corridors. Sage came across an attractive Durmstrang boy on the stairs and blushed when he smiled at her. As she walked up more flights of stairs, she greeted the paintings that all waved and smiled at her, wishing her well in the new school year. Sage smiled. It was great to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sage woke up to the sound of banging on the door. She heard the other girls in the room grumbling. Sighing, she tried to fall back asleep.

"Is anyone going to get that?" Lavender Brown said in an irritated voice as she put her pillow over her head.

"It's six in the morning!" Parvati Patil complained.

"Sage, get the door," Hermione mumbled from the bed next to her.

"I'm asleep," Sage croaked.

"Sage!" the other two girls chimed in.

"Fine," she grumbled. Throwing her blanket off of her, she tumbled out of bed. The person outside was still banging on the door.

"What?" she nearly yelled as she flung the door open. Standing in front of her, the Weasley twins smirked.

"Nice hair," George said.

"Can I help you with something?" Sage asked.

"Why yes," Fred replied. "You can."

The boys each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her down the stairs into the common room. But they didn't stop there. They took her out into the corridor and into an unused classroom nearby.

"I don't think this is necessary," Sage said as she yanked her arm out of the boys' grip. "If you boys wanted to talk to me so badly, you could have just asked."

"No jokes," Fred said. "We just want our things back."

"Our money, for starters," George said. "And our toothbrushes."

"What makes you think I have them?" she asked. "You probably lost them on the train or something.

"Nah, we're certain you have them," Fred said.

Sage laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right. I do. I was only messing with you."

"Don't forget our... sweets," George said.

"You have an awful lot of them," Sage said. "And I left them with my friend."

"She didn't eat any, did she?" Fred asked, looking slightly panicked.

"No, I told her not to," Sage replied. "They didn't look like any sweets I've ever seen before, so just in case, I told her to just stay away from them."

"Good, because they're valuable," Fred said, relieved.

"I'm sure they are," Sage said.

"When are you going to get them to us?" George asked. "We need our stuff back."

Sage shrugged and said, "Whenever I can spare the time to retrieve them from my friend and make the effort to find you two."

Fred sighed. "What'll it take for you to get it to us sooner?"

"A promise that you'll leave me and my friend alone after this,"she said, watching the boy's faces.

Fred and George glanced at each other for a brief moment. It seemed as if they silently communicated with each other. Then they both nodded.

"No more pranks from us," Fred said.

"And no more thievery from you," George said.

"Fair enough," Sage said with a smile. "I'll meet you guys in the common room in fifteen minutes with all of your things."

She turned to leave.

"Wait..." George said. "Can you give us our belongings in a less public place?"

Sage turned around and asked, "Why? Doing illegal things now, are you?"

"Just meet us here in fifteen minutes," Fred said.

"Yeah, fine," Sage said, and walked out the door.

Twenty minutes later, Sage returned to the unused classroom. Fred and George, looking very bored, were sitting on dusty chairs. However, when they saw her enter, their eyes lit up. Sage held out their sweets in one hand and their money and the toothbrushes in the other.

"Thank you," George said. Both boys looked extremely relieved as they grabbed the two bags of sweets out of Sage's hands.

"Okay, so I guess I'll leave the other things here," she said, placing the other items on a table.

The twins didn't hear her. They were too busy making sure the sweets were in good condition.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Sage said, walking to the door.

The twins were still occupied with the bags. Sage rolled her eyes and wondered what it was that made the treats so important. As she walked out the door, she glanced back one more time. George, who had looked up just as Sage left the room, caught her eye and smiled. Surprised, she returned his smile with a small one of her own. Then she turned and walked away.


End file.
